


Art of Loving

by DWayneright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWayneright/pseuds/DWayneright
Summary: Cedric Diggory was not a victim of murder, and was merely injured during Voldemort's restoration at the graveyard. After recovery, he was a vocal supporter for Harry's claims that Voldemort had returned and that he posed immediate threat. During his last years at Hogwarts, Cedric and Harry had become closer than they may have had Cedric not shared in one of Harry's brushes with death. Even after Cedric graduated from Hogwarts, the two could be seen in Hogsmeade on weekends or around the grounds after classes, on occasion. During the battle of Hogwarts, Cedric could be seen on the front lines as well as knee deep in the trenches for the cleanup in its aftermath.The following story focuses on the years following the battle and prior to the epilogue, while it touches on the interpersonal relationships that might have occurred on those paths moving forward with a center on Harry and Cedric.





	1. New Beginnings

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

"Harry! Behind you!" Harry turned just in time to dodge the attack hurled at him by their latest dark wizard at large. Having become Aurors straight out of Hogwarts, both Harry and Ron were quite accustomed and had developed nuances for tandem attacks. 

"Incarcerous!" Harry pointed at the dark witch whose wanted posters currently filled the streets of many public venues throughout the British wizarding world. Before she could counter, she found herself ensnared by Harry's wand, unable to retaliate or escape. "Thanks, Ron." Harry said knodding as they, along with two other team members converged around Katherine Weilynd to read her her sentence.

"Filthy, Half-Blood!" Katherine spat in Harry's direction. "Release me or I will have you begging at my feet!"

"Sorry, Lady. Looks like you won't be doing that with anyone for quite a while." Harry said calmly, wand still pointed at her maintaining the spell.

"Good job, Mate." Ron said, clapping Harry's back twice, staring at their captive.

"I'll take it from here, Lads." Their mentor, older though only marginally, instructed them implicitly to turn Katherine over to him and be off for the end of their work day.

Harry, who normally would have argued to stay and see it through, sighed gladly and turned to apparate back to his apartment just outside of London. "Good night, everyone." And with that, Harry felt the rush of magic end as he found himself looking at his front door. With a quick wave of his wand and a whispered encantation, he was wearing a button down shirt and jeans rather than his wizard's cloak. He unlocked the door in a very pedestrian manner, and opened the refrigerator door for a bottle of water revealing to any observer how sparse the contents seemed. Harry barely had enough time to sprawl on his couch before he heard a knock on the door. "Geez. Now what?" Harry said aloud.

Harry opened the door and was greeted with "Hiya, Mate. Can I come in for minute?" Ron Weasley asked standing out in the quickly darkening evening light.

Harry stood back gesturing for him to come inside. Without asking, he got Ron a bottle of water as well and they sat down on the couch. They both stared at the TV as reports of the news and weather droned on, Harry lightly amused at Ron's veiled reaction to muggle technology. "It's Ginny's graduation party this weekend, you know." 

Harry knodded without turning and said, "Yeah, I can't wait. Also can't believe she's already leaving Hogwarts." 

"Too right. Time flies doesn't it?" Ron asked rhetorically.

"She will be out in the world in just a few more weeks." Harry said.

Ron mock whinced, "Now there's a scary thought."

"What's she going to do after?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure. Mum was saying that she's going to take a few months off and travel. Then when she gets back, I think she's gonna hit quidditch hard." Ron replied.

"Not a bad career choice, if you can do it." Harry said, wistfully remembering his days on the pitch.

"Yeah, for sure." Ron said, followed by a few moments of silence.

"So what are you up to these days? Apart from work, I mean. " Ron asked.

This time Harry did turn to him, knowing where this was headed. "I was thinking about going out later tonight, see what's shaking in the city."

..."Oh, ok." Ron said, taking a sip of the plastic bottle that was foreign to the wizarding community, but familiar enough to Ron through exposure to Harry and Hermione.

"If you've got something to say, let's get it over with." Harry said.

"I just don't understand why you want to live in this world, when your life is in another." Ron said without any heat behind the statement.

"I love being a wizard, but I have also always been a muggle. And I'm just a breath away. Hermione would understand." Harry said.

Ron looked at Harry, contemplating before deciding to speak "Actually, Hermione thinks you like living here so that you don't have to there."

Harry was a bit stunned, Hermione having initially supported him when he told his friends about his choice to take up residence amongst muggles over a year ago. "I am hardly cut off. Again, I can apparate and be there in an instant." 

"Yes, but the same could be said if you were to live with wizards and wanted to just be a visitor here, mate." 

"Look, I am comfortable here, and I see you almost every day." Harry said, tiring of this line of discussion.

Ron sighed once again after having this talk "Alright, mate."

____________________________________________________________________________

Ginny's graduation party was a few days after the actual ceremony, so as not to coincide with any of her friends' plans. The entire Weasley family, even Charlie, was in attendance, along with a sizable portion of people in years younger than Harry's that he recognized. Along with people from Hogwarts, there were people from around the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. Having arrived mid-way through the party due to a meeting at the Ministry and coming into a crowd that was now dispersed, Harry was content to fall into his old hat by seeking out Ron and Hermione for company. 

"Hi, All!" Harry said, in greeting. 

Hermione pushed past Ron, "Harry! I admit we were worried you might not be coming."

"Yeah, sorry about that. We had to go over some new screening and onboarding approaches, new security tactics-" Harry stopped, realizing auror-speak was definitely a buzz kill at a party. "Right, I'm sure Ron can fill you in once he's had the same updates." 

Having seen her old school-girl crush and friend arrive, Ginny walked up to the trio and addressed Harry, "How've you been, Harry?" 

Harry replied, "I should be asking you that question. But first: congratulations! Your life officially starts today!" 

From behind them, a voice said "Oh come now, Harry! Hogwarts isn't all that bad, is it?"

Harry spun around, quickly correcting his open mouth when he saw who it was that was speaking to him. He had not seen Cedric Diggory for almost six months. 

"Cedric, Hi!" Harry said, moving to hug his friend.

"How are you, Harry?" Cedric asked warmly, returning the hug. Harry's friends suddenly felt as though they were intruding.

"I'm fantastic, but how are you? It's been ages since we've talked." Harry said.

"We've done it again, haven't we? We really must get better about making it a point to get together." Cedric said, looking past Harry to his friends for the first time since he approached them.

"Congratulations, Ginny. I'm sure you will show us great things, and I hope you have an amazing summer."

"Thank you, Cedric. It means alot to me that you came." Ginny said, looking between Harry and Cedric.

Turning to Harry, Cedric said, "I won't keep you from your friends anymore. But I would like to talk to you later, ok?"

Harry felt the sensation of goosebumps, and his mind went on autopilot as he listened to himself speak "I'd like that, Cedric. Catch you later." And with that, Cedric waved to all of them farewell and walked toward his father who was waving him over to meet someone from the ministry. Harry had to give it to Mr. Diggory, he never wasted an opportunity to promote his son.

When Harry's attention was back on them, none of them said anything immediately. Ron said, "Right, well..who's ready to eat?"

As the afternoon wore on and everyone had a plate in their hands, Ron moved to the front of the entire group standing on the porch of the house. He cleared his throat and used his wand to perform the vocal enhancement spell so that he could address the crowd. He went on to congratulate his sister and to extend love to his family, and appreciation for so much attendance to their home. As this was not planned, Hermione went stiff and Harry was at a loss as to what was happening with both of them. However, as Ron continued it became clear "Not to steal the thunder from my dear sister, but with so many of you here, I wanted you all to hear this from me in person. I have asked Hermione to marry me..and she said yes." Almost immediately, the crowd cheered and rushed toward Ron and Hermione was pulled from where she was seated with Harry towards the front before Harry could talk to her properly.

Harry couldn't help but feel a little sting at having not been told prior to this, however, he couldn't say he was totally surprised as they had been indicating they were leaning in this direction for a few months. It was at that moment he spotted Andromeda, cousin of Sirius and grandmother of his godson, Teddy. Teddy was only a year old, and sleeping in her arms, which was one of the reasons Andromeda was not part of the crowd pressing to congratulate Ron and Hermione on their engagement. 

As Harry approached, Andromeda greeted him first, "Good evening, Harry."

"Andromeda." Harry acknowledged. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm getting by. I have help with this little one from my sister's family."

Harry knodded, reminded that he owed his life to Narcissa as well. "Why don't you go mingle and get something to eat? I will look after Teddy, for a bit."

Andromeda smiled at him and said, "Thank you, Harry. I confess I could use the break."  
Before she left, she noticed Cedric making his way over and said "I overheard him asking Molly if you were going to be here. He's very handsome." With that, Andromeda headed from the periphary towards the party.

As Cedric walked up to Harry holding Teddy, he heard Harry comforting the infant in his arms "Shh, shh, shh kitty cat. Atta boy." 

Cedric sat down next to Harry and said "Well, who do we have here?"

"This is Teddy. He is Professor Lupin's and Tonks' son. He is also my, Godson."

"Oh wow, Harry. That's..that's wonderful." Cedric said, placing his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"It is..his parents were both killed by Voldemort at the beginning of his life. Just like mine." Harry said, softly.

"He is lucky he has you, Harry." Cedric said.

After a few minutes of silence, Harry said, "You wanted to talk me earlier. What's up?"

"Well, uh..that is, I" Cedric stuttered uncharacteristically. Harry leaned his head so he could look at Cedric, though he said nothing waiting for him to continue.

"Do you remember that day during where you and I took off from that game?" Cedric asked, thumb slowly and softly stroking Harry's shoulder.

Harry remembered it like it was yesterday. He, Cedric, and several team members from multiple houses had formed an unsanctioned quidditch game one Friday afternoon. Both of them the seekers. They chased and chased the snitch until Harry had started to chase Cedric in jest. Cedric responded by turning the tables and chasing Harry in return. The other players caught on and some laughed while others yelled for them to resume play. "Come on!" Harry had yelled to Cedric. Cedric followed the brave Gryffindor and they flew circles around each other until they found themselves hovering alone above the lake watching the Sun go down. If he concentrated hard enough, he could still feel the soft breeze against his skin.  
"Yes, I do." Harry said with a smile.

"Why do you ask?" Harry wondered.

"That was the day I knew I liked you." Cedric confessed.

Harry's breath caught. He wasn't expecting that whatsoever. He also admired Cedric for his strength to be vulnerable. He also realized how much he enjoyed Cedric's closeness. He became acutely aware of how much he'd missed his company since the battle. How much since Harry had left.

"I like you too, Cedric."


	2. Fences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To recap chapters 1 and 2: We see that Harry still has a close relationship with his friends, though it is a bit strained by his choice of locale. This is carried out through chapter 2, even in the face of reason. We also saw from chapter 1 that there is mutual interest on both Cedric's and Harry's parts. Chapter 2 gives us a bit more clarity, but there are still questions on how this is handled.

Ch 2: Fences

If one were to glance up at the nighttime London sky, they might see Harry flying his broom in the cool, open air. Since Ginny's party a few nights prior, Harry had been preoccupied inside his head when he was alone. Which was more often than not, given his isolative choice of residence. There was a lot to mull over: Hermione and Ron's engagement, spending more time with Teddy, and his last conversation with Cedric.

After confirming that they both shared reciprocating feelings towards one another, Cedric and Harry remained in comfortable silence until people from the group eventually noticed their absence and they said their goodbyes. As the party ended, Hermione pulled Harry to the side and invited him to dinner. Just the three of them, like old times, as nights like that had become fewer and further between the longer they were away from Hogwarts.

*SNAP* Harry apparated and appeared in Diagon Alley a few minutes prior to the agreed upon time at Eternelle's. He spotted his friends when he entered and walked to where they were seated. "Hey, Harry. Thanks for joining us, do sit down." Hermione greeted him.

They engaged in small talk and placed their orders before the conversation carried much substance. "So, what's with the two of you announcing to the world your nuptials before telling your alleged best friend?" Harry dove in, pulling no punches though his tone was quite civil.

"Low blow so soon, Mate." Ron said, as Hermione pursed her lips.

"No blows, just would have been nice to hear about my two best friends' engagement to each other before hearing it with the crowd. That's all." Harry said, in jest.

"Well, the same might be said of you." Hermione retorted, with minimal edge.

Harry looked at her quizzically before asking, "How do you mean?"

The two shared a look before Ron answered, "It's just, we've all seen the way you and Cedric look at each other."

Harry nearly spit his drink. "Wh-What?"

"Oh come now, Harry. You can't seriously think you can convince us otherwise." Hermione added.

Harry blushed, and didn't respond until a thought hit him. "Wait, all? Who is all?"

"Anyone paying only slight attention only a few days ago would have noticed." Hermione explained.

"Brilliant." Harry said sarcastically.

"At least Mr. Diggory is wrapping his head around not having any grandchildren. Said as much while you two were cozied up." Ron pointed out.

Harry groaned, "He seriously said that?" 

They knodded. "It's ok, Harry. To follow your logic though, it would have been nice if our best friend might have told us." Hermione said with a soft smile.

Ron added, "Yeah. Nothing to be ashamed of. Cedric is a nice bloke."

Harry countered, playing with his glass "Right. Like it's so easy. Besides, its not as if there is much to tell, we aren't together."

"Well, have you asked him out? Or has he asked you?" Hermione wondered.

"He told me he liked me, Sunday." Harry said.

They were both waiting for the rest of the story, "And?" Hermione asked.

"And I told him I liked him also. That's it."

"So make a move then, snatch him up. Not like pretty boy Diggory would struggle to find a date." Ron advised.

"Gee, that hadn't occured to me. I just don't want to seem..I dunno. I feel out of my league here" Harry said, frustrated.

Hermione knodded in understanding, "You don't necessarily have to ask Cedric out directly, Harry. But you could definitely make yourself more available."

"Oh no, here we go." Harry steeled himself for another round of "repercussions in living amongst the muggle world." 

"It's your life, Harry. But lets examine some things. You want to have a career amongst wizards. You have more relationships with wizards. And now you want to date a wizard. Do you not see how your current living situation is more hurtful than it is helpful?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed, "It's not that simple."

"Make it simple. What is it you're getting out of hiding behind a wall, mate?" Ron went in for the kill.

Harry looked vulnerable for a fleeting moment, while he connected with the real reason he enjoyed being apart from the wizard world, at times. "It wasn't my plan, you know? I remember thinking in my first few years at Hogwarts that once I grew up, I would choose to live with wizards for the rest of my life."

They were all silent, Hermione and Ron not wanting to push Harry any further for risk of him shutting them out again. At that moment, their food arrived and the conversation was able to shift to lighter topics. Harry admitted it felt good to talk about his feelings for Cedric out in the free air. He also got caught up on their lives, as it was nice to focus on someone other than himself for a moment. They told him about their plans for the wedding, which was to be held in the late fall. He told them about Narcissa Malfoy's involvement in helping her sister with her grandchild. He laughed when Ron suggested going to see professor Trelawney about his love life. Hermione admonished them for reducing her magical talent by likening her to a muggle psychic.

Harry went home satisfied. Before he fell asleep, thoughts of their advise circled through his heavy head.


	3. Bridges

Ch 3: Bridges

While Harry continued his work with the aurors over the next few weeks, he had decided to undertake as a passtime something he had not done since his inheritance: reworking 12 Grimmauld Place. Now that it was no longer being utilized as a headquarters, it had fallen into immediate disuse.

The first steps Harry had taken were to replace old and worn furnishings. He had to admit, he did not mind the absense of Kreacher, who had since joined the Hogwarts house-elf staff. However, with a task such as this, the help would have been useful.

He had taken down all of the living portraits, Sirius' mother protested the entire time. He took the family portraits to Malfoy Manor, and had arranged for Andromeda to be present with Teddy during that visit. Narcissa lead the majority of the visit from the Malfoy end, though Draco was also present. Lucius could not bring himself to face Harry for more than a few minutes, to which Harry did not give a second thought.

Harry used this time to reinforce his place in Teddy's life, as well as to try to connect with Draco's mother. He realized that, given the awkwardness between his position and who they were, things would be civil and there would not likely be many chances to ask his burning question. Narcissa stared at Harry for several moments. "Something the matter, Harry?" Draco's face turned to Harry's at this as well, suppressing a scowl.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I have a question I must ask you." Harry said, softly but firmly.

She stiffened, but politely replied, "You may ask. I hope I can answer satisfactorily."

"Why did you conceal the fact that I was alive from Voldemort?" Even with him eradicated, the use of his name still had its old effects.

Narcissa looked at her hands, then back up again. "I told him you were dead for more than one reason. The first being that I am a mother, and I wanted my son restored to me. The other reason, well, given he was unable to kill you the first time as well as the next, I suppose you can see that I believed in you. And there was always a part of me that wanted our relationship with that man to end."

Taking in all she said, he realized he believed her truth. "Thank you, for your honesty. And for your dishonesty." Harry said, and she smiled slightly.

Harry stood, and made to leave "I must be going. Thank you for allowing me to come today."

"Thank you for restoring the family portraits to us. That means a great deal to me." Narcissa said. "Show our guest to the door, Draco."

Draco and Harry left Narcissa and Andromeda with Teddy, and walked down the corridor mostly in silence. Harry was surprised when Draco made small talk half way there though. "Any plans for the summer, Potter?" 

Harry replied smoothly, "Not particularly. I intend to use that time to redo my Godfather's home. How about you, then?"

Draco waved his hand, "This and that. Might do some travel, if I can."

A thought occured to Harry, and, since Draco was already talking to him, he might as well take advantage of the opportunity. Harry knew that Draco worked in a department that was not far removed from Cedric's, and Draco was usually highly involved in community events, even with a sour expression. "Have you noticed if anyone around our age has been going to those new networking events for employees at the ministry?"

Draco frowned as they stopped at the front door. "I've been to a few myself. I did notice that (Harry tuned out all but one name)-, and then there's Diggory and -. Got your eye on someone, Potter?" Draco asked with actual intrigue. Who would capture the interest of his former, if not current, rival?

"As if I'd tell you, Malfoy." Harry replied.

Draco nodded, "Well, I suppose we'll see each other around, then."

"Yes, we shall." Harry said, extending his hand as a gesture of good faith.

Draco regarded Harry before shaking it hesitantly.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Harry preferred to fly on a day like today, not too hot or cold. Given he was headed to his inherited home rather than his muggle one, he allowed himself the luxury of some time to think.

He wasn't surprised that Cedric would attend the networking events. Just the type of thing he'd be expected to go to. Harry sighed, remembering his and Cedric's talks in school about how intense his father could get when it came to Cedric's academic career. Now that Cedric had begun an actual career, Harry had a tough time believing Cedric's dad any less enthusiastic after only a few years.

Harry knew the next one would be this this coming Friday. Hopefully Cedric would be there. The only thing now would be to figure out what to say. Perhaps, a haircut and a new shirt wouldn't hurt either.

Recap Ch 3: The Malfoy family is easy to vilify, and we see that it is not in Harry's strong nature to reach out to old adversaries. He is simultaneously preparing to confront the source of his affection.


	4. Mirrors

Ch 4: Mirrors

 

As Ron walked down the long hallway of the Ministry of Magic, having just left the office of the Head Auror, he couldn't help but feel this week was going by slowly. He was off duty this weekend, and was among many professions in thinking that Friday couldn't come fast enough. Especially when considering the fact that he had just had a lengthy encounter with two former death eaters who had attacked a group of muggle-born wizards while coming out of a storefront at Diagon Alley. 

When Ron got towards the fountain and was about to roundabout towards the entrances and exits, he felt a hand at his arm and he turned around and made to grab his wand. "Whoa, oh..hey there, Diggory."

Cedric recoiled briefly before smiling, "My apologies, Ron. And please, do call me Cedric."

"Will do. What can I do for ya, mate?" Ron said now fully relaxed.

Cedric put his hand on the back of his head and briefly looked around to make sure he wasn't broadcasting to an audience. "Well, I uh..I wanted to ask you something about Harry, if that's alright?"

Ron smiled understanding, and said "Sure thing, Cedric. What's up?" 

"Where does Harry like to hang out usually? I haven't really seen him around since after Hogwarts." Cedric asked.

Ron had to think fast because, while he didn't exactly want to lie about the fact that Harry was a wizard only part time, he didn't want Cedric to think Harry was a recluse. He remembered a couple of days ago that Harry had mentioned going to this month's networking event before the weekend. 

"Yeah, it's not always easy to predict where Harry will be, you know? But he did say something about the meet and greet this Friday." Ron said.

Cedric tilted his head and frowned, "Did he really? It's just that I can't recall him ever going to any of those."

"Well, our boss has been pushing us to go get connected and such lately. Maybe you'll catch him if you go." Ron offered.

"Has he said any-" Cedric stopped himself, shaking his head. "Never mind, thank you so much, Ron. I hope you enjoy your evening." Cedric flashed his polite smile.

Ron nodded and said, "Night, Cedric." He thought to himself that he played that really well for Harry.

That night, he talked with Hermione about going themselves to at least watch Harry and Cedric, if nothing else. As entertaining as that might prove to be, they decided against going so as not to give Harry an excuse not to make progress.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

 

The work day Friday came and went. That night, Harry fussed over his hair with his wand in the bathroom, courtesy of a men's grooming techniques book Hermione had gotten him for Christmas the previous year. Finally mastering one that was not too unlike his usually unkempt choice. With one last look at his reflection, he took a deep breath, then *SNAP*. 

He found himself outside the ministry entrance so he entered through the toilet. After routinely entering this way as part of his work day, it was easy to see how everyone did this without a second thought. Though the thought of doing this when he should be off tonight after having done it earlier that same day was mentally fatiguing. However, when he caught sight of Cedric talking with some of the girls he'd seen in the International Magic Cooperation Department, his heart felt like it had constricted in his chest. Play it cool, Harry, be cool.

He approached the doorway to the conference area trying to see who he knew so that he could strike up a conversation about anything else. Knowing he would likely not be able to enter without Cedric seeing him, he was not disappointed.

Cedric turned to Harry and greeted him while the girl standing next to him was still speaking, "Well hi, Stranger."

Pretending as if that was the first time he'd noticed Cedric, he said, "Hello Cedric. Fancy seeing you here."

The girls could tell their conversation was finished, and bade him good evening. Cedric said he would catch up with them later possibly.

"Care to get a drink with me?" Cedric said.

"Sounds great actually." Harry said. 

As they made their way over to the refreshments tables, the Head Auror having spotted one of his people made his way over to greet him and thank him for coming. "Well, well, well..Mr. Potter, how good of you to join us. I gave up on you coming to these six months ago."

Remembering what Ron had said about their boss pushing Harry to go recently, Cedric frowned but then wiped it off his face and smiled, Harry just laughed it off and said, "Well, Sir, I thought it high time I paid heed to your instructions." Everyone laughed, and his boss clapped him on the back and told him to enjoy himself and mingle.

Cedric then said, "Can I ask what really brought you here tonight?"

Harry did not wish to get caught with his real motive but, at the same time, lying would probably look worse. He decided that confidence is attractive so at this point, own it. "I came to see if you'd be here actually."

Cedric's mouth opened slightly, then he recovered and grinned "Really? And what is it you'd like to see me for Mr. Potter?"

Harry gave a coy half smile, "I thought it might be nice to continue from where we left off."

Cedric nodded, "I completely agree. However, I'd much rather talk to you somewhere a bit more fun."

Harry agreed, "I'd like that as well."

Looking around as if contemplating an escape, Cedric said, "How about we put in another half an hour here so we don't appear rude, then we leave."

"Right on then." And with that, Harry stepped away and within seconds of looking unoccupied in the middle of the room, several people shifted to move into his path. Cedric smiled to himself when Harry became engaged in conversation with people from the minister's office. 

Even when he himself was engaged, he couldn't help finding Harry across the room. Just before the end of their thirty minutes, Cedric began to meander to where Harry was, and when he found an opening, moved in. "Hey. Wanna split?"

"Yeah, I do." Harry said back.

"Well, then. Let's go, shall we?"

Harry looked around, taking into consideration concern for appearance "Did you want to leave separately?"

Cedric said, "We don't have to. It doesn't bother me, Harry. Does it you?" 

Harry looked at him fondly, "No, it doesn't."

With that, Cedric and Harry turned to leave the conference room and head towards the exit. More than a few people took notice, however, conversations didn't stop, no one commented, and people near them wished them a good night. Harry turned when someone said his name and over her shoulder, he noticed Draco Malfoy giving him a smirk. Harry gave a single nod. And with that, they took their leave into the night and were free.

Ch 4 Recap: We see that Cedric and Harry are definitely on the same page, however, there are questions that persist in the background.


	5. Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Cedric take their first venture together where they try something between them.

Ch 5: Steps

After Cedric's and Harry's exit, casual as it might have been, there were more than a few people that took note of the pair's early departure. More than a few people had noted that Cedric had shown no interest towards anyone at all, from what any observer could tell, for years. And the only thing that could be more interesting than Harry Potter, given who he was amongst the entire wizarding world, would be the person that ended up with Harry Potter. So, for the rest of the evening, much to the chagrin of the department heads. A few of the newest recruits were even speculating as to what the two were doing as they spoke.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

Once they were free of the ministry grounds, Cedric offered Harry his hand with a smile. "Shall we?"

Harry returned the smile, wondering where they were headed. With that, Harry took his hand and suddenly found himself whisked away to a street in Hogsmeade. When Harry observed his surroundings, he laughed out loud and said, "Wow, Cedric. This is a great idea."

Leading Harry toward one of the restaurants, Cedric turned and said, "I thought you might approve, based on past history." As they walked inside the restaurant, Harry moved to request a table when Cedric stopped him, stating they were placing an order to be eaten elsewhere. Before Harry could wonder at what the wizard concept of to-go might look like, his mind went first to where they might be headed now. They made small talk about how work was going in each of their respective positions, and what they'd been up to for the past few months. After the food came, Cedric took hold of the basket and put his other arm around Harry's shoulder and they made their way back to the street.

"So, where are we headed now Cedric?" Harry asked, not wanting to sound anything other than genuinely curious.

"We are going up the trail. Like old times, of course." Cedric said with a laugh.

Harry was shocked, "You mean we are going to Hogwarts?"

Cedric shrugged, "Not so much the school, so much as the grounds." 

"This has been great. I haven't been back to Hogsmeade since before I left Hogwarts, years ago." Harry said.

Hearing this reminded Cedric he knew very little about places Harry liked to go. "So, where is it you like to spend your free time?"

Harry answered without hesitation, "Lately, I've been busy reconfiguring my Godfather's home."

Cedric smiled as they continued along the path towards the school. "That's great, Harry. I'm sure Sirius would be pleased to see what you're doing."

Harry laughed, "Especially without some of the mean portraits."

Cedric quickly added, "I wouldn't miss those at all. They do say things that fall short of less than charitable."

Cedric then continued, "But where do you live then?"

Harry hesitated, but only for a moment, before he answered truthfully, "I live just outside of London."

Surprised, Cedric responded, "Oh, I didn't realize you had picked up living with muggles again. Have you been getting closer with your family?"

"I actually haven't seen them since before they went into hiding when Voldemort was at large." Harry confessed.

At this point, they had made it to the grounds, and Cedric said, "Down here." There was just a bit more than an hour of daylight left, so Cedric wanted to make it count. Once it was clear where they were headed, Harry felt himself blush. He remembered very well Cedric's words at Ginny's party: "That is the day I realized I liked you."

Once they were seated on the beach, Cedric laid out the food and bottles of beer for them and they began to eat and talk. 

Harry said, "It feels strange being back here now."

Cedric asked, "It's kind of nice though, right? No other students, no curfew, no classes to worry about."

Harry admitted, "Those are definitely in the plus column. Although, I sometimes wonder if I should have gone back to finish seventh year with Hermione."

"I think if being an Auror is your career path, defeating Voldemort trumps all other qualification requirements." Cedric stated, fully believing the words.

"This is true, however, I really would like to put him behind me." Harry said with a sigh.

Cedric nodded, contemplating all that might be behind that statement before asking, "Is that why you choose to live in the other world instead of here?"

Harry carefully considered what his answer should be in terms of how he might be perceived and then decided on the truth, "Yes. That's it exactly. I'm not defined by what someone did to my parents and to me as a child, or by what I had to do later to end him."

"That's completely understandable, Harry." Cedric said, his eyes softening as he held Harry's gaze.

Harry jerked his head down toward his food, "Please don't look at me like that. I can't take that. Not from you."

Cedric reached out and gently rubbed Harry's back in very slow, small circles. "How do you think I'm looking at you, Harry?"

"Like-Like I'm some sort of victim." Harry said bitterly.

"That's the last thing I think of when I think of you." Cedric said.

"You held all three deathly hallows in your hands, and destroyed the elder wand for the world's benefit over your own. You attended classes while dealing with Voldemort every year you've been in this world and did the best you could while being the youngest Hogwarts seeker in a long time. I can say that having been in that graveyard, having come so close to him with you and watching you at 14 years old stand up to him..no Harry, you are many things but victim is not one of them."

Harry looked up at him, a single tear running down his cheek. Cedric's eyes held nothing but admiration and warmth in them. Cedric's thumb moved to slowly, tenderly wipe the tear from his face. Cedric felt Harry's hand cover his own. 

As the sky began to darken, Cedric tilted his head forward tentatively and Harry leaned into it. Their lips found each other's and the kiss was unsure and a little awkward at first. It soon became synced and more confident as they gave into what felt right and let the rest fall away.

At that moment, they were startled by a female clearing of the throat. Cedric and Harry quickly pulled apart and looked in the direction of the noise. 

Harry was the first to speak, albeit more shyly than he had ever addressed Professor McGonagall in the past. "Hello, Professor. We-we were just.."

"There is no need for an explanation of events, Mr. Potter. As it happens, I have eyes." Cedric and Harry looked at each other and then back at the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. "I had received word from Hogsmeade that you were seen headed up to the castle this evening. When you did not arrive, I began to monitor the grounds. I can now see that there is clearly no immediate threat to safety."

Cedric decided to chime in at this point, "My apologies, Professor McGonagall. It was my suggestion to return tonight."

"Please do not think yourselves unwelcome, Mr. Diggory. Though in the future, it would be most appreciated if your visits were to be announced. Now then, I will be returning to the castle. I trust the two of you to enjoy your evening after your stroll down memory lane."

Harry cast his gaze downward, cheeks turning a slight shade of red. Cedric tilted Harry's chin to meet his eyes and smiled saying, "I love that look on you, Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled back sheepishly, "I love the way you look, Mr. Diggory."

"Well then..what say we turn in for the night?" Cedric asked, much to Harry's disappointment that they were about to seperate just after coming together. After having waited so long.

Nevertheless, Harry found himself standing and waving his wand to assist Cedric with cleanup. "Sounds good. I really enjoyed tonight. Cedric."

"I have as well, Harry. You weren't-are you planning on going home?" Cedric asked.

"Oh, I thought that was what you meant by turning in." Harry said, slight rush that they were going to be together.

"I thought it might be nice to continue our talk, Harry. Come now, its dark." Cedric replied, extending his arm. Harry took it, and *SNAP*. The lake stood still as Cedric and Harry vanished into the night.


	6. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric and Harry keep it rolling! Can they keep their cool?

Ch 6: Hands

Harry blinked repeatedly straining to ascertain his surroundings. There was a soft light by a doorway that was the entrance to what had to be Cedric's home. The look of the countryside reminded him of the Burrow, the Weasley's house. Harry knew from spending Holidays in Ottery St. Catchpole that Cedric's family lived there as well, though this house was new and unfamiliar to him. It was smaller than theirs, but it was also more structurally sound. It resonated Cedric to him.

Cedric unlocked the door and invited to sit in the living room, where Harry took a seat in one of the chairs. Cedric came and joined him with two mugs of beer and said, "Hey, Harry, come over here?"

Harry regarded Cedric on the couch and didn't take further convincing to get closer to him. "This is nice, Cedric."

Looking around he asked, "Oh, you like it? I'm glad." Cedric smiled, turning back to Harry.

"I do. It is quite you." Harry said, taking a sip of his beer.

"It's quite me. I'm not entire sure if that was a compliment." Cedric said in jest.

"Guess you'll just have to figure it out, then." Harry said, teasingly.

"And how might I do that, Harry?" Cedric asked, leaning in closer to Harry.

Harry wasted no time in meeting Cedric halfway, "I'll show you."

The two resumed the kiss they had dropped when Professor McGonagall happened upon them. Harry felt Cedric's hand run through the back of his hair and he raised his own to palm Cedric's cheek, thumb brushing his sideburn softly. The kiss deepened and Harry found himself leaning back as Cedric leaned forward. He felt warm, he felt safe, he felt wanted. He also felt pressure at his crotch with Cedric's crotch at his. Suddenly, Cedric pulled off of him, though he did not go far away. 

Harry was startled, feeling as if he might have done something wrong. Seeing that fear in Harry's eyes, Cedric kissed his cheek. He then cleared his throat before he explained, "I'm sorry, Harry. I really did want to talk with you. It's just-I can't help myself with you, it seems."

Harry sat upright and said, "No need to apologize. I was enjoying myself in case you hadn't noticed."

"I might have guessed as much. But that isn't the reason I-what I mean to say is that I wanted more than..." Cedric shifted his gaze away and then felt Harry tilt his face to him.

"I know what you mean, Cedric. And it's one more thing that makes me admire you."  
Harry said, as he slowly tilted Cedric's chin up to him with three fingers.

"Oh it is, is it?" Cedric said, playfulness back in his voice.

"Yes." Harry said, releasing Cedric's face. His free hand then moving to his own shoulder to assuage some of the discomfort from the reaggravated pain that their previous position had awakened.

Cedric noticed this and then instructed Harry to sit on the floor facing away from the couch. Harry was a bit confused but then those thoughts flatlined when he felt Cedric's hands massaging and soothing his overworked body. He couldn't suppress a moan, and he was embarrassed, but it only served to encourage Cedric's efforts. They talked a little bit more about Harry's life in the muggle world, as Cedric had genuine questions. They also talked about goings on at the ministry, Cedric caught him up on the news around his childhood town that he shared with some of Harry's closest friends. Cedric continued his expert manipulation of Harry's musculature and Harry told him to switch positions so he could return the favor. "I want to return the favor, Ced."

"That does sound nice. How about next time?" Cedric said, in an attempt to lockdown the next time.

"Hmm, I'll have to get back to you." Harry said, teasing Cedric again.

"Ahh, playing hard to get, I see." Cedric said, laughing.

Reaching one hand across his torso and connecting it with one of Cedric's hands, he held it in his and said, "I don't think it's that hard at all."

"For you, I'm sure it isn't." Cedric said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, genuinely.

Cedric sighed, too late to turn back now "Well, come on, Harry. You are quite the catch. You could have practically anyone you wanted, you know?"

They remained silent for a bit before Harry replied, "It's funny."

"What is?" Cedric asked, leaning over Harry, to see his face.

"That's exactly how I used to think of you." Harry said, turning his head up upside down. 

The two kissed, gently, but surely, before they let go. Harry enjoyed the talk very much, explaining that he should probably get going. Cedric rose, pulling Harry to his feet. As they made their way to the door, Cedric asked Harry what he   
was planning for the rest of the weekend. Harry told him that he had work to do at Grimmauld as well as his London apartment. Cedric then secured a date from Harry for the following Tuesday, after being told Harry was having dinner with the Weasleys Monday.

After they parted, and Harry had apparated safely but solely back to his flat, Harry slept more soundly with more warm dreams than he'd experienced since he was a child.

Recap:Cedric and Harry seem to be moving forward, but Cedric showed us some serious restraint. Leaving us to wonder as to what will go down next.


	7. Turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is confused by recent events and the sudden closeness he has found with Cedric. He also find help from an unlikely source.

Over the course of the weekend, Harry found himself restless in the muggle world. He left the park he usually went to when he wanted to work up a sweat and see some green early. He found himself shifting between different emotions quickly but they all originated from the same source: Cedric.

Returning to his apartment, Harry heaved a sigh, locked the door and grabbed his wand. *SNAP* Seconds later, he appeared at the doorstep of his inherited home. After going inside, he put himself to work like no other. All the while, the questions circling through his head sounded like "Is this happening too fast?" "Is this not happening fast enough?" "What is it he wants?" "What is it I want?" "Why did he stop?" "Why did I leave?" "What should I do?" 

After coming up with no answers to any of them after spending all day completing the entire downstairs flooring, he decided to put them out of his mind altogether. Having spent the best parts of the day working, he realized he was sick of constantly working. What Harry needed was a distraction. With a flick of his wand, his disheveled appearance which consisted of loose fitting jeans and a dirty, cheap graphic t shirt and sneakers disappeared. In its place, tight- fitting, black leather pants and a crisp white button down with no pockets. He smirked at his reflection in the mirror, giving himself a pat on the back metaphorically speaking. He was getting good at this clean up bit. 

As Harry walked down the streets of Diagon Alley with the daylight disappearing, the streets were not nearly as filled as he would normally find them mid-morning or afternoon. Being a Saturday night, however, there were still more people than there would normally be found on weeknights. The people who recognized Harry Potter were given immediate pause, given his unfamiliar appearance. Those who had never seen or were not used to seeing him, also acknowledged the smoking hot wizard walking wordlessly with such purpose.

He was so intent on getting to his destination and ignoring those around him, Harry failed to notice Draco Malfoy coming out of Madame Malkin's Robes. The frown on Draco's face also escaped Harry as he made his turn down Knockturn Alley. Draco's curiosity was peeked at both his appearance and whatever interest Harry might have down the "dark" alley.

Harry walked through the door of the White Wyvern and was not disappointed in the crowd. He had heard a few weeks ago from one of another Aurors that, recently, the White Wyvern had become a favorite haunt to young wizards that wanted to live on the edge. Harry took the drink he ordered from the bartender, who frowned at his presence there. Harry supposed that Aurors were not high on the guest list this side of town. "Relax, I'm off duty. Anything goes tonight."

Two witches who had noticed Harry's arrival sat down on either side of him. They said their names, but he wasn't really listening. One of them he had noticed as an intern at the ministry. "So what is it that brings Harry Potter to us this night?" One of the girls asked.

Harry eyed them warily, taking a sip of his drink. "Just looking for a little fun."

"We can certainly help with that." The girl on the left said, as she moved to straddle Harry's waist. She moved to lock lips with him, and he turned his head.

"Guess that's not what he had in mind then." The girl still on the right said.

Harry pushed the girl in his lap off back into her seat. He then got up, abandoning his drink, and went outside on the patio where music was playing from a magical source. A group of people dancing pulled him in and, before he knew it, Harry found himself bouncing and weaving to the beat. When he opened his eyes after an unplanned but well-executed turn, he was met by the two girls from before. 

The girl that had been on the left, the one that he rebuffed, put her arms around Harry's neck and said, "I can change into something a little more your speed." With that, her tattoos, her piercings, and her fearless attire were replaced by a conservative but still sleek shirt and skirt, flawless skin, and unprocessed virgin hair. She moved in to kiss Harry again, and he held her by the waist in place before she could complete her advance. "Look, its nothing against you,-" he blanked on her name. "Let's just all have a good time, ok?"

The girl that had been on the right, the one from the ministry, stepped up to her annoyed friend and whispered something in her ear. The annoyed expression immediately fell from her face and she said loudly enough for Harry to hear, "Oh, I definitely was not expecting that." She began to move toward him, hips circling, knees bending.

Closer to him now, she said to either her friend or to him, he couldn't tell, "That's a bit more tricky to do, but I do love a challenge." 

She turned around suddenly facing away from Harry and bent with the music. When the girl he had twice rejected came up and back around, she was no longer a she. In her place was a man in his early twenties, clean-cut look, shirt unbuttoned to his chest, classically handsome features. Not unlike Cedric. The man got closer to Harry, very close. "How do you like me now?" The man asked, his voice deeper and far more alluring.

For the first time that night, Harry allowed himself to be touched and he moved with this new person. He did not completely surrender because he reminded himself of what was truly underneath, however, he had to admit this was very convincing magic. The girl's friend came and joined the two, bringing Harry his drink from before. After downing the last of its contents in one shot, he grabbed the man's shoulders and they danced. Harry got so into it that the crowd parted and he allowed his shirt to be unbuttoned from the top down and he got low and gyrated to the applause of the group around. 

He saw flashes of light go off and that added ambiance added to the sensorial high he was on and he went with it. Suddenly, he felt his hand being jerked harshly and realized he was being pulled quickly back towards the inside of the pub. Once back by the bar entrance, Draco turned to face him but Harry was the one to start the conversation. "What is it you're playing at Malfoy?"

"Saving your ass, Potter." Draco said, recoiling his hand from Harry.

Harry nodded, "And what is you're saving me from exactly."

"These people are not the kind of people that someone of your standing should be hanging around." Draco advised.

Harry looked at Draco a bit stunned, and then regarded him before saying, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

A brief flash of remembrance crossed Draco's face before he quickly recovered. "Well, I could at least save you from yourself, if not them. Come on."

The bartender and two menacing looking wizards drew their wands, "You better pay up before leaving. And that's double the price for you, Auror."

Harry took out the money and a generous sized tip to send a message, and threw them it on the counter. "Later."

Against his better judgement, Harry went. Once back in the alley, Harry asked "What are we doing, Draco? Seriously."

Draco turned to Harry, "You clearly weren't paying attention at all, were you?"

Harry stared back at him blankly.

"When I came outside to find you, there was someone taking pictures of you and everything going on." Draco informed him.

Harry felt his throat constrict. "So what are we planning?"

"Well, if we can find the bloke, we could figure out what he was planning." Draco snapped.

They continued down the alley in silence back to Diagon, wands drawn. Harry was the first to speak, "Can I ask you something?"

Draco merely hmmed in response.

"Why is it you care, exactly?" Harry asked, honestly wanting to know.

Draco smirked, "Always mistrusting, Potter. But that's fair. I'm helping you to return the favor. You saved me from-him. Seems a small gesture to save you from taking a bad path."

"Bad path. Does it surprise you so much that I might like to go out? I can handle myself." Harry asked.

Continuing their walk and keeping his eyes around the street, Draco said "Well find some place else to go. Dark magic is fun at first, but then it always takes its toll. Take it from someone who knows."

In his own thoughts, Harry didn't respond. Draco glanced at him before adding more softly, "Especially if you like guys like Diggory."

Harry snapped at attention then, "You have no idea what you're talking about now."

"I'm not knocking it, Harry. You could certainly do worse. I did always think you'd have ended up with the Granger girl. Though looking back on it, I guess it’s not that surprising at all.” Draco said, laughing.

Harry nodded, and would ponder that statement later, but for now deciding to shift the subject by showing interest in Draco's life, "Everyone says that. She's my best friend. How 'bout you, then?"

"Well if you must know, I have been seeing someone from my own house." Draco said smiling thinking of her.

"Shocking. But who is it?" Harry said.

"Yes, well, it's Astoria Greengrass." Draco admitted.

Harry had had a few classes with her and had seen her around the castle and could see why she would be appealing to him. "That's great, Draco. Just don't fuck it up by, well, by being you."

"Shut it, Harry. Perhaps she likes me for me." They came to a stop after their second lap of the alley was complete.

"Well, it doesn't look like he stuck around. Doubt he would attack you in a crowd, but I also doubt it's the last we've seen of it. Best watch your back, Potter." Draco said.

"Noted. And thank you. For tonight. Perhaps there's hope for you yet, Malfoy." Harry said, extending his hand.

Draco eyed it and then slowly shook Harry's hand. "Don't mention it. See you around."

And with that, Harry stood alone in the street as it began to rain.


	8. Rags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unflattering article follows the events from the previous chapter.

Ch 8: Rags

After his weekend was over, Harry returned to work and did his best to put Cedric out of his mind. Although, maybe it was time for him to go calling for some answers. And it had been too long since they were together last.

When Harry returned from a fairly uneventful assignment, though still sufficiently tired from his work day, the last thing he wanted to see was virtually the entire office staring at him and talking. The scene immediately took him back to his earlier days at Hogwarts with being the center of gossip even while standing in the center of a room. 

He walked up to one of his fellow Aurors that he was not particularly close with but consistently chatted with on a regular basis. She had been a Ravenclaw in her   
4th or 5th year when Harry began at Hogwarts. "Hi Kelly."

She turned and, upon seeing him, greeted him albeit with the socially awkward pity that is customary for such situations, "Oh-Hi Harry." She said, faking a smile as if what was going on would be news to her.

Harry picked up on it, and since calling a spade a spade had always been his style, more or less, asked "Mind telling me what's going on?"

Kelly gulped, not wanting to be the one to loop Harry in on the fact he was the topic of most conversations around the ministry today. "Well, Harry, I'd ask how your weekend was but-" trailing off and handing Harry a copy of the latest Daily Prophet "-I don't have to, it would seem," she said, finishing the last part softly.

There, on the bloody front page, was a moving picture featuring himself and the magically constructed man amongst the crowd of dark, partying wizards. They all looked a lot more rough in the light of day somehow. Especially while standing in the Ministry of Magic.

Harry stared at the page, lips pursed. Rita Skeeter had outdone herself this time, pulling no punches. The headline read: "A Hero's Downward Spiral." The article went on to briefly summarize Harry's accomplishments, though only to make stark contrast to her portrayal of him as a depressed, mentally unstable and turning towards dark magic. She had even gone so far as to question his being fit for the position of Auror in the community. Clearly the man Malfoy had seen at the tavern taking photos was one of Rita's suppliers.

His boss, having spotted him, approached him quickly saying "Mr. Potter. A word?"  
Harry nodded, wordlessly following the head of the Aurors back to his office. After they were seated across from each other, Harry's superior asked "So. I don't think it's necessary to ask if you know why we are having this conversation, am I correct?"

Harry agreed silently. "Let me start by saying this picture, while not flattering for you or our department, is not in its own right a violation of any policies. However, let me stress that your association with some of these people at in that area, will reflect poorly on you. And I say that not only on your career as an auror, but for most respectable positions here at the Ministry of Magic. Not to mention the fact that out of this photo glance alone, I can make out a couple of wizards who we are keeping our eyes on at the moment."

Harry sat, numb. Taking it all in before he finally curtly said, "I agree, you got me. I was just blowing off some steam. It won't happen again, I swear."

His superior relaxed and said, "Harry, I am not trying to sound like I'm coming down on you and I am absolutely in favor of you having a good time. To be honest, it is good to see that you have that-" gesturing to the photograph of Harry dancing "-in you. As I've said to you from day one, I am highly invested in your career here. I only want the best for you and I only want the best from you, so please take my counsel and be more strategic about where you let your hair down and who you cut loose with."

Harry nodded again and, in a softened tone, said, "Thank you so much for the feedback, Sir. It means a lot coming from you, and I'll do my best not to disappoint."

The Head Auror regarded Harry, as if considering whether he should say what was on his mind or not and he decided to go for it. "Now, this next part is off the record, and it is definitely personal so feel free to respond how you like or not at all" 

He had Harry's full attention, curiosity peeked. "Alright."

"The other day when you were at that interdepartmental function, I was really proud of you for showing an interest and working the crowd. I also noticed that you and Cedric Diggory seemed to be getting closer. Now I will not presume to guess as to what your tastes are." Again gesturing toward the picture depicting Harry's latest fame blast.

Harry stared in total silence, contributing nothing to this even though there were intentional pauses for him to do so.

"I will say that he's definitely the sort of fellow I'd like to see keeping close company with you."

Harry snorted, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Frankly Sir, so would I."

"Well, for God's sake boy, things like this-" he said to Harry holding up the paper in one hand, crumpling it hard "are probably not going to get it."

Harry nodded sullenly, "Agreed."

"Alright, Mr. Potter, I've said my piece. If you have nothing further to add, then I think we're done here." 

Harry stood to leave, "Thank you Sir. Enjoy your night."

Back outside in the hallway, Harry heaved a sigh. "Oh well, have to own it, Potter." He said quietly to himself.

He marched down the large hallway, a few people actually cheering him, one whistled loudly, most did the polite thing merely turning to someone else to talk about him.

He was almost in the clear until he heard his name called behind him "Hey, Harry! Wait up."

Harry stopped, eyes closing. Why now? He turned to answer, and was surprised to see Cedric walking up to him.

"Cedric, hi." Harry said, immediately self-conscious about the fact that Cedric can't have missed the gossip about him.

Ever polite, he asked, "How've you been?"

Harry didn't reply immediately, as he was caught between continuing pleasantries and answering honestly. With that he turned and kept walking toward the exits slowly, Cedric in tow. He settled on saying "Brilliant. How's it faring with you?" 

"I'm great. Listen, I was wondering if you would like to go out to London with me this Saturday."

Harry stopped in his tracks. Was Cedric seriously asking him out just after he had his ass handed to him by the prophet? 

 

"Um, yeah. Yeah, sounds good. What'd you have in mind?" Harry asked, facing Cedric who seemed to stop close to him.

 

"I was thinking of going to see this band in London. You see, my partner in the department is a muggle-born and got me these two extra tickets, and I thought of you." Cedric said, smiling.

Harry smiled at him, having felt completely at ease. Cedric had a way of making everything else seem like nothing, when it was just the two of them.  
And Harry relished in it. "It sounds like fun."

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7?" Cedric asked, hopefully.

"I'll be waiting." Harry said.

Cedric smiled, and put his hand on Harry's arm giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Harry couldn't stop the blush from rising across his face. Cedric turned to leave, "See you around, Harry."

"Good night, Cedric." Harry said.

What a whirlwind of a day. But he couldn't stop the nagging feeling of what Cedric must have thought about the article? It couldn't have affected him too much, if he just asked him on a date the same day it was released. Right?


	9. Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date...then what next?

Ch 9: Pictures

Later that week, Harry met up with Ron and Hermione at dinner who of course wanted a full recap of Harry's night out that made the headlines. After he gave highlights (lowlights?), even including the unexpected assist from Draco, his friends still weren't sure what to make of it. While Ron immediately told Harry he should have ditched him back at the bar, Hermione was more interested in the why behind his going out like that in the first place. 

Harry expressed his surprise at Cedric's asking him out after Rita Skeeter's article, and Ron agreed. "Maybe he just doesn't read the gossip columns, mate. Count your blessings."

Harry disagreed, "It was hardly a column. It was the entire front page, and everyone saw it and was talking about me. There's literally no way he missed that one."

Ron said, drinking his beer "Cedric is a Hufflepuff, they're better at giving second chances than most people."

Hermione shook her head, "He's definitely easygoing, but I don't think that's why Cedric was so eager to see Harry again so quickly."

Harry and Ron stared at her waiting for explanation. Ron saying, "Go for it. Of the three of us, you're the expert on guy problems. No offense, Harry."

Harry laughed softly, "None taken."

Hermione continued, "I think that picture was actually had a different effect than you think. It may not look that great from a professional perspective, but for him to see you cozying up to another man like that having a great time-well, it makes you look desirable."

Ron frowned, "I wouldn't have thought of it that way. So you're saying I should go out and do the same then? That do it for ya?"

Hermione smacked him, "Ron."

They both looked back to Harry who was staring back at the picture of himself and seeing it from a different angle. When he had his chin rested in his hand, smiling thinking of Cedric, he looked back up to see them on the verge of laughing at him. "Ok Ok. I was just-"

Ron said laughing, "Boy, you've got it bad Mate."

Hermione smiled knowingly, and decided to save him "So what are you wearing?"  
____________________________________________________

When the night came for the concert, Harry became anxious for 7 to roll around. Once it did, a polite knock sounded punctually at Harry's apartment door. He opened the door and took in the site of Cedric wearing dark jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt that showed off his body nicely. Harry had to stop himself from openly staring. They made small talk as they made their way to the venue, using public transportation. After Harry took his time showing Cedric how to use the train station turnstiles, he started to wonder how often Cedric had been to the muggle world but didn't directly ask and was not judgmental in the slightest.

Once they made it, Harry asked, "So who are we going to see?"

Cedric stumbled through the name, Harry recognized it. He wasn't a dedicated fan and could take it or leave it, but the band did have a few singles that were well known enough in the late 90s. Harry smiled and said, "Game on."

Half way through the evening which consisted of lots of yelling in very dim lighting, Harry read Cedric's stiff body language and forced smiling. He tapped Cedric's shoulder and shouted "Hey, are you ok?"

Ever noble, Cedric said "Yes, this is fun. This is really fun."

Harry smiled softly, knowing that he would have to be the one to put an end to this. Cedric would literally go through hell and back before making out that he was not enjoying himself at all. Harry leaned in to Cedric's ear and said "Ok, well, I saw this really great cafe down the street. Would you like to go?"

Cedric smiled and nodded "Yes, I would like that."

After they walked to the restaurant and had ordered, Harry asked, "You don't come to the muggle world often do you?"

Cedric answered "Not very often, no. I used to come with my family on short trips when I was younger."

Harry asked, "Then why are you asking to come here now?"

Heaving a sigh, "Well, I just wanted to show you that I can keep up with you. That I can fit in here. Guess that was pretty dumb, huh?"

Harry smiled at the fact that Cedric was willing to adjust his life to appeal to him. "It's not dumb. You don't need to do that though, you know?"

Cedric frowned frustrated, "It's just that if this is where you are happy, I want to be a part of that too."

"Cedric, I like you just the way you are. And I haven't felt so connected to the wizarding world like I do now in a long time. You're a big part of that." Harry said, gently putting his hand on Cedric's.

Cedric gave him one of his bright smiles that Harry had always admired while they were still in school together.

They ate their food, and Harry had made sure to order for Cedric so that he could get something he wouldn't get back home and have it be a memorable experience. Cedric repeated how much he liked a sandwich that most muggles would have taken for granted. 

After they walked home, Harry invited Cedric back in. They talked a bit more, and the space between them became less. They experienced new sights, heard new sounds, blurted out words against their control, and fell asleep extremely warm.

Once they had gotten through the shyness of getting showered and dressed with each other in the light of day, they went for breakfast outdoors and discussed their lives. The now and the then. 

They remembered some of the days in Cedric's seventh year and Harry's fifth where Cedric would come down from the castle to the lake in the evening where he knew Harry would be out flying over it and just sit and watch. Harry would always land after a while, and sit with Cedric under a tree. They remembered that during a Valentine's Day gathering in the great hall, the majority of the students in later years were coupled and dancing. Cedric had come over to where Harry was standing off towards an uncrowded corner and talked to him most of the evening. They remembered certain trips to Hogsmeade during Harry's sixth year and Cedric had come back from his life after Hogwarts just to see Harry. Harry would always come down with a group, but would always walk the entire way back to the castle alone with Cedric.

The conversation naturally circled back to where they found themselves now. "When was the last time you took some time off, Harry?"

Harry sighed, "Time off? What's that?"

"I thought as much. What would you say to taking a week off together?" Cedric asked.

Harry didn't give it much thought before answering "I'd like that very much."

"Then it's settled." Cedric said, beaming at him in the sunlight.


	10. Hoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost time for Harry's and Cedric's time off..here's the setup while questions linger on.

Ch 10: Hoops

Over the next few weeks, Cedric and Harry continued to grow even closer. The nights where they stayed over at each other's homes increased. Not all nights were the same. Some were spent going out together followed by heated exchanges of passions in bed while others were spent casually on the couch, reading or watching tv or simply talking together about everything and nothing. If asked which night they enjoyed more, neither could have provided an answer. The number of days they saw each increased as well, including those at work. They would take their breaks together, when they were able.

It wasn't too long before one of Rita Skeeter's articles focused on the two of them. "Ministry's New Couple" went on to "apologize" to all the potentially disappointed ladies that neither Harry nor Cedric would likely ever date. It also went as far back as Harry's fourth year/Cedric's sixth year at Hogwarts, blatantly suggesting that they had won the competition through covert alliance bound by love. 

The article did prompt them to actually discuss their relationship status and they mutually came to the decision that they were in fact exclusive boyfriends. Otherwise, they were basically unmoved. The stares, giggles, and smiles in their direction went up as well. They had never shown much public displays, however, they were by no means hiding themselves either. So, again, unmoved.

One day, while Harry had apparated out of the field to have lunch with Cedric near his office, an owl arrived with a letter. Cedric apologized for reading it during their time together, but he recognized that the owl belonged to his father. Harry was suddenly nervous. After reading the letter twice, he informed Harry that "they want to have us over to their house for a couple of days while we're off next week."

Harry didn't know what to think. The last time he had really interacted with Cedric's parents had been years ago, and no time was Cedric's father ever very nice. Cedric smiled at Harry and lifted Harry's chin gently, "It'll be ok, he won't say anything too harsh. The minute you are ever uncomfortable, we're out. You understand?" Harry blushed and smiled back, "You know me too well."

They then began talking about their plans for the rest of the week off they were taking together before parting ways. They agreed to meet at Grimmauld Place where Harry had been staying more frequently lately, having gotten through a lot of the updates. Cedric had taken to helping Harry, much to Harry's protests. Though he did enjoy Cedric's help, even if it slowed him down at times with the occasional break for snogging.

Harry had volunteered to take Teddy for a couple of nights before Cedric was off as well to give Andromeda a break before he became unavailable all week with Cedric. The timing of it was such that Harry would pick Teddy up from a few days spent under the care of the Malfoys. When Harry arrived at Malfoy Manor, he drew a breath, for he still could not be fully certain of what to expect from an encounter with them.

After being lead to the lounge by a servant who informed him that Narcissa would bring Teddy to him. Harry waited in the lounge, standing, and turned when the door opened. He was surprised to see Draco instead of Narcissa, but he greeted him pleasantly nonetheless.

"I heard you had come." Draco said.

"Aww, did you miss me then?" Harry asked, fake smile and all.

Draco smirked, "Hardly. Just wanted to see how you were doing. You've been quite busy, at least according to the Prophet."

"Of course you would come to rub that in my face." Harry said, venom absent though. 

"I don't much care for low-hanging fruit, and that would be too easy. I merely wished to see if you and Diggory really were a couple. Skeeter loves to get carried away at times."

Harry believed Draco, the picture that Rita Skeeter had been able to capture of them wasn't terribly provocative, Cedric's arm around Harry's shoulder and the two leaned in together which was definitely still suggestive.

"Fair enough. Yes, we are a couple. Satisfied?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded once, "Good for you. You've always done things that were-off the beaten path."

Harry smiled, "Yeah, never been much for conformity. We have that in common, I suppose."

At that moment, Narcissa arrived with Teddy. "Oh, Draco. Thank you for entertaining our guest. How are you, Harry?"

"I'm well, Mrs. Malfoy, I hope you are also." Harry said politely.

"I am. Rather busy at the moment though. I'll leave this little one with you and Draco, I must be off to host a charity event tonight with Lucious. It was lovely seeing you again." Harry took Teddy from her, and with that, she took her leave.

Draco walked Harry back through the hallway and they made small talk again about their upcoming plans. Harry mentioned he would be meeting Cedric's parents as they approached the front door. Draco laughed, and asked in a tone reminiscent of their earlier years "Scared, Potter?"

Familiar with almost every altercation he had had with Draco, he replied on cue "You wish, Malfoy."

Draco looked surprised briefly, "See you around."

"Later." And with that, Harry took Teddy off the grounds where he was able to apparate back to Grimmauld Place.

Later that night, Ron and Hermione came over just for dinner. They both assured Harry that meeting the parents was something everyone had to go through. They regaled him with the story of Ron meeting Hermione's parents and his habitual use of magic during the course of the evening that had made her parents highly wary of him for the future. They both still found it odd that Draco was able to turn a somewhat new leaf and wanted him to keep an eye on that. "Sorry, Mate. Always smell a rat with that one."

Harry wasn't always up for giving second chances. Ron's own former rat, for example.

They hugged Harry and Teddy before bidding them goodnight, and wishing Harry luck on his week with Cedric. Hermione whispered in Harry's ear on the way out "Everything will be fine. You will be wonderful." Harry held her tighter and choked out "Thanks."

With that, Harry turned to Teddy. "Looks like it's just you and me again, little man." Harry bounced Teddy up and down until he fell asleep, and then promptly laid him down for the night.

 

Harry decided it was time for bed himself. He might need all the sleep he could get.


	11. Disasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer one, and I'm even splitting it into two parts because there's a lot of ground to cover.

Ch 11: Disasters

The first few days spent together once their holiday from work began were some Harry would cherish the rest of his life. They experienced the full height of magical travel and toured the world. 

At first, they took turns picking destinations they had talked about together in the days leading up to time off. They saw places and sites across both wizard and muggle worlds. They experienced foreign foods, met people from exotic lands, and saw different interpretations and ways magic could be performed. When they grew tired during their journey, they would apparate back to Cedric's house, Harry's apartment, or Grimauld place.

By the fourth day, after they had hit hot spots on their list, they found that it was far more fun for each of them to let himself be held by the other and just apparate. Letting the magic interpret both their thoughts and essentially decide for them where they would go put them on equal footing and was far more exciting.

The fifth day soon arrived, and Harry found himself staring critically at his appearance in the small mirror at his muggle apartment while Cedric finished showering. Cedric had always been complimentary of muggle bathrooms and took his time languishing in them. Harry usually would join him for obvious reasons, however, today was the day they would be going to the home of the Diggory's.

"You almost finished, Handsome?" Harry called through the door without dropping his own gaze.

"I am. You nervous, Darling?" Cedric asked, coming out clad only in a towel.

This was the one person he could always be his real self with. "A bit." Though seeing his boyfriend's bare torso was lightening his current mood considerably. Cedric walked up to Harry and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Chin up, Handsome. You might even enjoy yourself."

Harry snorted, "Easy for you to say."

After they had dressed, Harry locked the doors to the apartment from the inside and turned to Cedric, who was smiling at him. "Ready, Harry?"

Inhale... Exhale..."Let's do it." Harry said.

Harry opened his eyes and found himself in the evening sunlight standing on the doorstep of the Diggory house. Had this been a few years prior, Harry would have wanted to go to the Burrow with so many of his favorite family about. These days, the house was much quieter with so many of the Weasley children living elsewhere. So he was stuck here-with this ominous task in front of him. He was now at the point of beyond caring, so he steeled himself when Cedric opened the door without first knocking.

Harry walked behind Cedric as he lead harry through the house passing the dining room, where Harry saw the table was dressed and prepared for dinner. He kept moving when he heard Cedric greeting his parents ahead of him. 

"Welcome home, my boy!" Cedric's father exclaimed, standing from his chair near the fireplace. Harry observed Cedric embrace his father. Cedric's mother also stood, "Hello again, Harry. How are you?"

Harry gulped, and then forced the charm. "I'm great, Mrs. Diggory. And yourself?"

"I'm well, but please do call me Barbara. Let me see to your things." Cedric's mother said, smiling at him. And with a flick of her wand, Harry's belongings were magically taken from his hands and placed in a room upstairs that had yet to be seen.

Amos regarded Harry for the first time, "Well, well Mr. Harry Potter in my house, this is quite the occasion."  
Cedric said softly, "Dad.." 

Amos shrugged it off and said, "Now now, I'm simply welcoming our guest. Come, let us eat." 

After the four of them were all seated and eating, the conversation began with Cedric's father updating them all on his latest work with magical creatures. Harry wistfully thought of his days in Hogwarts rifling through all of the different creatures he had encountered. He reminded himself that he needed to drop in on Hagrid soon. He could sure use one of his warm giant hugs. The conversation then progressed to Amos inquiring about Cedric's and Harry's work at the ministry. This was followed by him not only praising but exaggerating Cedric's work, which was good work in truth, but were ultimately minor footnotes in his career.

Amos soon turned his attention to Harry alone and said, "Well Harry, it seems you'll have your work cut out for you keeping up with our Cedric here, won't you? But then you'll be used to that what with Cedric's beating you in the quidditch game." 

Before Harry could come up with anything to say, Cedric immediately intervened by saying "Dad, that game was six years ago. Harry has done so much sense then, and certainly a lot recently."

"Right you are, Cedric. There was much to be said about that article with him and that dreadful looking lad at that pub he goes to. And Cedric, whatever happened to that Chang girl you used to see in school?"

Harry's face went red, and Cedric now looked visibly irritated. Before he could speak, his mother interjected, "Amos, what can you tell me about the conversation we had earlier today?"

There was a brief awkward silence because the other line of discussion was clearly closed. Cedric's mother continued, evidently having control of the table. "Now then, that's enough talk about work. You two are on vacation. Tell us about where all you've been." Harry relaxed immensely.

The rest of the evening past pleasantly from everyone's perspective, and then Harry offered to help with the dishes. Barbara told him "Now Harry dear, you are a guest here. Your wand stays down the entire time."

Amos yawned, "Alright lads, not all of us are men of leisure and must be off to work early. I trust the two of you to turn in at a decent hour. Goodnight dearest, do not be long."

"I'll be right up dear, just as soon as I make sure the boys are taken care of."

Cedric, sitting next to Harry on the couch, "Mom, that really isn't necessary. Please go to bed."

Barbara continued to move about, and the sounds of doors opening and closing and clinks of glasses and rustling fabrics could be heard. She quickly appeared in front of them with a small plate of smore's and hot cocoa which she laid on the coffee table in front of them. She then opened up a soft, old blanket and quickly covered both of them from the waist down. Cedric groaned in mock annoyance. She scolded him softly, "I will never stop being your mother as old as you get young man. Now you two enjoy yourselves, and I'll see you tomorrow morning."

After she was gone, Cedric turned to Harry and apologized, "Sorry for that. She can be a bit overbearing at times, but its hard to tell her no."  
Harry went for the s'mores on the table, "Are you joking? She's brilliant."

Cedric smiled at him leaning towards his glass of cocoa, then he looked at him seriously. "I am sorry for my father, he will come around."

After they talked for a little while and had finished their snacks, Harry shifted his seating to align his head with Cedric's and allowed himself to be held. Cedric nuzzled Harry's hair with his nose. "I love you, Harry."

Harry smiled, running his hand over Cedric's forearm slowly, "And I love you, Cedric."

The pair soon fell asleep, and remained that way for the duration of the night. The soft glow from the fireplace eventually gave way to darkness, and this is how they were found the following morning. 

"Is this what we are to expect from now on, then? Him cozied up with that boy out in the open?" Amos asked his wife in the kitchen, referring to Cedric's and Harry's state on the couch. It was at this point Harry woke up, but did not move from his position.

"Amos, I hardly think this is something to be getting under your skin. What is it about this that bothers you? Is it that Harry is a man?" Barbara asked, seriously and softly. Cedric was the apple of his father's eye, it wasn't likely that he would be angry with him for his sexual preference, however, there certainly was something about his relationship with Harry that was troubling him.

Amos sighed, "No, it isn't that at all. I suppose I just don't like my boy growing up is all. And out of all the men out there for him to choose from, he chooses Harry Potter."

"Dearest, you know this. We don't get to choose the one we fall in love with. Harry Potter is a good man. I should think you'd be quite happy for Cedric to be in a relationship with him. Think of all the good they could be for each other." Barbara stated trying to reason with him.

"I know, I know. But there are some disadvantages to being with Harry Potter that I just want to make sure Cedric is aware of before he get in too deep. For instance, the public scrutiny he is already facing is only going to increase. And if nothing else, someone like Harry always invites trouble. It follows him like a sickness and I don't want to see Cedric pulled down by it." Amos countered.

"I've heard enough. Harry has done nothing to deserve that from anyone, least of all you. Now, our son has chosen Harry as his significant other. You will deal with your own issues and you will be kind to him. Is that understood?" Barbara asked, again without edge but still leaving it no uncertain terms.

"Yes, dear of course I will." Amos said.

"Alright, off you go then. Your day is almost upon you." Barbara leaned over and kissed Amos on the cheek.

After he had gone, Harry stirred from under Cedric's arm gently. Cedric woke up and Harry turned to him, "Hi there." He whispered.

Cedric mumbled, "Morning. Oh no, we fell asleep."

"We did. And we were seen, so I think we'd best get up." Harry said softly.

Cedric got up and took the quilt back to the closet it had come from, whilst Harry grabbed the dishes from the previous night's snack and headed to the kitchen. "Oh, good morning Harry darling. Please let me take those for you." She said making to stand to get her wand off the counter.

"Oh, don't mention it Mrs.-I mean, uh, Barbara." Harry replied, determined to make himself useful in at least some approximation.

Harry placed the dishes in the sink as Cedric walked passed both of them exiting the house. His mother noted this and stated, "Some things never change." Harry began to wash the dishes muggle style while he watched as Cedric strode shirtless across the dewy grass behind the house until he had suitable space for his morning workout.

Harry had picked up on this sometimes while staying over at Cedric's own house but hadn't really questioned him or commented about it much. So he asked, "Has he done this often then?"

"Oh, yes." Barbara noted, "His father taught him at an early age that one must always work hard for what we want in life. Magic is a wonderful thing to possess and to wield, however, even it has its limits. Magic can sometimes make life too easy and many witches and wizards can become lazy and out of shape."

Harry said nothing and merely watched Cedric as he stood on one leg maintaining balance while extending the other in a perfect straight line. He hadn't realized his hands had stopped moving until Cedric's mother laughed softly. He blushed like mad and muttered an apology.

"Why don't we leave these for later, Harry dear. Come sit with me a moment and have some tea." Barbara said, gently but Harry knew better than to refuse.

Harry sat down next to her at the kitchen table and regarded her for the first time. She was a beautiful woman whose kindness always radiated off her presence with words unnecessary. It was not difficult to see from where many of Cedric's characteristics had come.

"How are things Harry?" She asked.

Harry's eyebrows rose "Um, fine I suppose."

"Allow me to be more direct. I meant how are things with you and Cedric?"

Harry's breath caught and he was so unsure of how to answer. This was his mother. He gripped his tea cup, though he drank none.

She continued, "Harry, I want you to know you may answer freely with me. I am asking because I know my son. I am certain of his feelings for you. I just want to hear from you about yours for him."

Mustering that Gryffindor courage, "I don't remember what my life was like before him in it." He paused, only to think.

She waited patiently for him to continue.

"I love him. Very much."

She smiled, "I am so happy for you both."

Since they were talking candidly, Harry decided to press, "I wish I could convince Mr. Diggory."

To this Barbara let out a small sigh, "Amos loves our son so greatly. He says very off-putting things at times, and is often blind to reason at times because of it. Once he sees the longevity in what you have and how much better our Cedric's life is with you in it, he will love you just as fiercely."

"I want him to know that I don't want Cedric to come to harm because of being with me." Harry said.

She had an inkling that Harry might have heard a bit of their conversation this morning and now was completely convinced.  
"You have endured so much more than any person should ever have to face in a lifetime, let alone as a child. Both of you have, though you especially."

Harry nodded, fully aware of all the dangers, the years of horrific visions, and so much death around him. And he remained speechless.

She continued, "All of that is behind you now. It's time for you to be happy, with nothing in your way. No more disasters. I am so glad Cedric makes you happy."

Harry smiled, "He does make me happy."

Barbara smiled back "This morning was not the first time we found you two like that, you know."

Harry's smile dropped in confusion "-What?"

"A couple of days after you and Cedric returned from that graveyard, I went to visit him one morning in the hospital wing at the castle. I found th in e two of you sleeping together in Cedric's bed."

Harry remembered that. He had gone to see Cedric the night before. The two of them had ended up talking seriously for the first time about what they had gone through. Not just with Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew, but the tournament as a whole. Harry had offered to split his winnings with him, but Cedric, ever the gentleman, refused. They agreed to go to Hogsmeade as soon as Cedric was able to, however. They had gone together ever since.

Harry cleared his throat, "There was no one else around when we woke up, I thought maybe no one noticed."

"I asked Madame Pomfrey to give you privacy so that you could rest. You both needed it." She said smiling.

"I just want you to know nothing happened." Harry said, face flushed.

She laughed at that. "I know that Harry." A contemplative look flashed across her face.

"Can I ask you something?" She gently asked.

Meeting her gaze, Harry replied "Yes, of course."

"What is it you like about Cedric?" She asked.

That was easy. "I could answer that question but it would take me quite a while. I'll keep it simple. I've always admired him, you know? He was popular at school, and he was hard to miss. But I first noticed him playing quidditch. I love how hard he works, and how humble he is even though he is truly wonderful. It took me a while to realize I liked the way he looks as well."

Barbara listened and was so pleased to hear how fond Harry was of him.

Harry continued and mentioned how he liked that Cedric was close to his family.

She sighed and put her hand on his, "Your mother would have been very proud of you, Harry. Very proud."

At that moment, Cedric came through the back door, seeing them cozied up together. "Uh oh, this can't be good. What are you two up to?" He laughed, curious to understand the looks on either face.


End file.
